villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Montross
''' '''Montross was a ruthless Mandolorian bounty hunter and an enemy of Jango Fett. History He was Jaster's right hand but betrayed him to the Death Watch and left him for dead. He lied to the other Mandolorians that Jango died saving Jaster and tried to become leader of the Mandolorians. However, Jango appeared supported by Silas and told the Mandolorians the truth and Montross was banished from the Mandolorians The Offer Years later, he became a bounty hunter and killed a harmless wanted man who pleaded for his life and promised to pay double the bounty. After that, he was contacted by Tyranus to defeat Komari Vosa in exchange for five million credits. He went to Hell's Anvil, his ship to begin his search. However, Jango also received the offer. The Bando Gora was involved in making and selling death sticks. Both Montross and Fett began tracking the distrubution of the death sticks. Montross tracked the death sticks to Groff Haugg. He found Groff in one of Corusacant's districts and interrogated him. Groff lied to Montross and guided him to the Gazzari system. Montross later froze Groff to death in carbonite to keep his mouth shut. Jango arrived and they battled but Montross escaped and began looking for Komari in the Gazzari system. He learned from his ship's computer that some time ago the Republic stopped the death stick operations in the system and realized Groff lied to him. Montross also learned that some smugglers have been arrested and exchange the information to get less time in prison. One of the smugglers was Bendix Fust who was wanted alive by the drug lord Sebolto who was serving time at Oovo IV and the prison is having a riot and communications have been jammed. Montross realized Fett was involved and headed for Malastare to Sebolto's hideout. However, Fett arrived there and got to Sebolto first, causing the Dug to escape through a ramp but fell to his death. Montross arrived on a skiff and fought Jango again but it was ended when Zam Wessel arrived with the Slave I and fired missiles at Montross. Wessel and Fett made their escape but Montross activated a listening device on the Slave I. They headed to Tatooine after examining Huttese marks on Sebolto's drug ships. The Final Showdown While Fett and Wessel were busy at Tatooine, Montross was pverhearing Jango's conversations with Roz, his friend and informative. Montross tracked the contact and went to the Outland Station. He later tortured Roz to near death for the location of Komari Vosa and planted bombs in the Outland Station in order to kill Fett. He taunted Jango through a transmission. Jango arrived after defeating Gardulla and escaped in time, however the explosion killed Roz and hundreds of other people. Montross headed to a moon of Bogden which is the hideout of the Bando Gora. Jango caught up to him and they had their final showdown. Jango won and left Montross being killed by the Bando Gora cultists. Abilities Although he is not Force-sensitive, he is shown to be skilled to be skilled in multiple weapons. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Outcast Category:Bombers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Armored Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Brutes